Guild Home Video Preview Bumpers
1st Bumper (1983-1984) Bumper: Just the normal Guild Home Video logo without any bumper indicator, bar the announcer (See Music/Sounds). FX/SFX: Same as the Guild Home Video logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the Guild Home Video logo, along with a male announcer with an American accent saying "Before you enjoy our main feature, here's a trailer for another major release from Guild, which is available at your local stockist now" over the last couple of bars of the music. The last few bars of the music then plays again. Availability: Seen on old pre-cert tapes in the UK such as Private Popsicle. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Bumper (1987) Bumper: On a black background, the white words, 'A TASTE OF FORTHCOMING RELEASES' type in in a Helvetica font. FX/SFX: The words typing in. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Extremely rare. Only known to appear on a retail UK VHS of Extreme Prejudice. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Bumper (1988-1990) Guild-Theatre-Wizard.png Guild-Theatre-10Years-Wizard.png Guild-Solid-Guild-Bumper.png Nicknames: "The Hexagon G V", "Neon Theatre" Bumper: On a black background, we see a glowing outline of a movie theatre with little flashing lights inside. Two sets of red and yellow light streaks slide up, the last set flashing and bringing forth a white Guild Home Video logo. The streaks zoom out to outline the theatre in blue with a ticket box in the front, little light blue "chaser" light windows on the sides, yellow "<<<>>>" lights on the marquee sides, pinkish lights surrounding the centre of the marquee, and more yellow lights on the top. Variants: * After the previews, and after the animation, "SOLID GUILD" zooms out of the ticket box, then the background, becomes blue, and the theatre and the logo fade out. * In 1990, a 10th anniversary variant was used, which has the theatre fade out and the Guild logo zoom forth and turn gold. A number 10 at the top surrounded by a round banner with stars and the years "1980" and "1990" on the sides fade in. "TEN YEARS OF" and "independence" are shown below. The logo shines with a few pings. FX/SFX: The neon effects and the obvious chyron effects of the Guild logo. Music/Sounds: An upbeat '80s pop tune (two different ones were used) with whooshes from the lasers, along with an overly excited announcer saying "Introducing future releases from Guild Home Video!" or, at the end of trailers, "Look out for these and other great new releases from Guild at your local video library!". Availability: Quite common. Seen on every Guild Home Video release with previews from 1987-1990. Seen on the original rental releases of The Wizard, Mac and Me, Total Recall, Next of Kin, The Fourth War, Trapper County War, Rambo III, and Pound Puppies and The Legend of the Big Paw, among others. Editor's Note: None. 4th Bumper (1992-1995) Nickname: "PLAY" Bumper: We see various clips from some of Guild's movie library play including Terminator 2, L.A. Story, Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, Medicine Man and various others, in conjunction of various VCR fast-forward and play icons over the clips. During this, we see four captions, "ACTION", "LAUGHTER", "PASSION" and 'ADVENTURE" in various places. Finally, we cut to white, and fade to see the words 'PLAY |>' flash on a yellow-black metallic background before fading to black. Variant: A shorter variant exists. FX/SFX: The clips and the flashing of the Play bumper. Music/Sounds: An upbeat hip hop theme with sounds of the film clips corresponding to the action. Availability: Seen on 1990s Guild Home Video releases with previews such as The Player, Body of Evidence, Blue Ice, Hoffa, Malcolm X, and Music Box. Editor's Note: None. 5th Bumper (1992-1995) (Alt.) Guild-Buena-Vista-Coming-Soon-01.png Guild-Buena-Vista-Coming-Soon-02.png Guild-Buena-Vista-Coming-Soon-03.png Bumper: On a black background, we see the words "COMING SOON FROM GUILD HOME VIDEO" in either a Times New Roman, Helvetica or Serif font. FX/SFX: Just the fade in and out of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This bumper only appears on rental tapes of Buena Vista-released films, such as Father of the Bride, Sister Act, Tina: What's Love Got to Do With It, California Man, and The Distinguished Gentlemen among others. Editor's Note: None. 6th Bumper (1995-1997) See Fox/Guild/Pathe Cinema Releases/Videos For You to Rent/Buy IDs for information. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers